Requiem for the Lost Souls
by Kairi2Hearts
Summary: Inspirado no anime, mas sem os verdadeiros nomes, Rhea é uma rapariga que mora com o seu mestre e tenta descobrir porque é que ele lhe esconde o passado dela. Assim que conhece Shade, percebe que tem de sair logo daquela mansão.


"As minhas memórias começavam quando eu estava a subir as escadas, uma a uma, lentamente, quando reparei e olhei para cima…e não havia saída…o caminho era infinito."

"Do you really want me?

Do you really want me dead?"

**Requiem for the Lost Souls**

Kairi2Hearts

Esta é a minha 1ª fanfic. Já a escrevi toda, mas irei fazendo o upload conforme o vosso feedback Espero que gostem!

**Prólogo**

Se tivesses perdido a memória e precisasses de saber do teu passado, pois ele teria um impacto enorme na tua vida, podendo mudar todas as tuas opções e tivesses que correr perigo de vida, conseguias fazê-lo?

Se tivesses que te transformar no ser mais destemido de toda a humanidade, sendo odiado por tudo e todos, esquecendo todas as tuas regras, perdendo quase toda a tua consciência de ser racional, só para salvares o teu mundo e aquele que te ama, conseguias fazê-lo?

No matter how many times did you told me you wanted to leave  
>No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath<br>No matter how many nights did you lay wide awake to the sound of the poison rain

**Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?**

(…)

**Tell me would you kill to save your life?**

**Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?**

Crash, crash

Burn let it all burn

This hurricane is chasing me all underground

**No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget**  
><strong>No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret<strong>  
>There's a fire inside, of this heart, in a riot, about to explode into flames<br>**Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God? ...**

Do you really want?

**Do you really want me?**

**Do you really want me dead?**

Or alive to torture for my sins?

(…)

You know I gotta leave, I can't stay,  
>I know I gotta go, I can't stay<p>

(…)

This hurricane...

Running away from the night, running away from the light 

**Running away to save your life**

**Tribute to 30 Seconds to Mars – Hurricane**

**A Descoberta**

As minhas memórias começavam quando eu estava a subir as escadas, uma a uma, lentamente, quando reparei e olhei para cima…e não havia saída…o caminho era infinito. Parei e olhei para trás. Pensei que o tinha visto, aquela pessoa que me andava a perseguir há já muito tempo. Aquela sensação de impotência perseguia-me. Aquela sensação de ser desconhecida ao resto do mundo, queimava o meu coração. Onde estava o meu protector? Onde estava eu? Que mundo era aquele? Onde é que ele estava, afinal?

Recomeçava a correr, mas sabia que não ia chegar a lado algum. Subia, subia, subia e aquilo parecia não ter fim. Cansava-me tudo isso.

"Tudo o que eu sei, é que tu me mandas fazê-lo", era o meu pensamento, que parecia de certa forma manipulado. "Não penses só em ti própria…O que é que eu faço? Sigo os meus instintos? Deixo-me estar aqui a viver sozinha? É que eu não consigo aguentar sozinha, não consigo desenvecilhar-me sozinha…precisei dele, ele, precisei dele! Se viro as minhas costas, não tenho como defender-me…O pressentimento de que me estás a vigiar, de que não paras de ter os olhos postos em mim…deixa-me totalmente à deriva…mas este sentimento…este sentimento…Se eu esconder o meu orgulho, ele vem atrás de mim, para tirar-mo até que ele se desvaneça…que mundo é este? Eu não consigo fugir de mim própria…O que é isto?", questionava-me vezes sem conta. Não era a primeira vez que sentia que estava a ter esta reflexão. Não era a primeira vez que estava aqui.

"Não o faças"

"Não o faças"

"Não o faças"

A voz ecoava dentro da minha cabeça, gritando ligeiramente. Sentia que estava prestes a arrebentar. A pressão dentro do meu corpo queimava-me viva.

"Este silêncio, apesar de me fazer sentir bem, deixa-me arrepiada. Sinto passadas…Só preciso de tempo para me recordar, onde estou, o que fiz…"

"Tudo acabará cedo", ecoava a voz. "Assim que ficares vazia. Está quase acabado…".

Olhei para trás. Enjoei-me. O que tinha ouvido? A minha respiração estava a tornar-se ofegante, aquele sentimento primário que me deixava sem reacção estava a voltar: o medo. Voltei a correr, a subir, a subir. Os calafrios percorriam-me uma vez mais.

"Vais fugir outra vez?", a primeira voz que me assustara ecoou no meu ouvido. Uma voz suave. Uma voz que me arrepiou de outra forma. Que outro sentimento era aquele? Que mistura de sentimentos, que confusão toda era aquela?

Avistei a luz…não sei porquê, mas começava a lembrar-me vagamente do que se estava ali a passar. Fora eu. Fora eu que falhara. Fora eu que desiludira o meu mestre. Por isso fui castigada. Fiz algo que não devia, sim era isso, estava presa ali, naquele mar de reflexões e sentimentos, porque tinha falhado para com o meu mestre, ou porque fiz algo irremediável, algo que o fez aprisionar-me de novo ali. A luz parou, as escadas desapareceram. Estava a flutuar. Aquele era o fim… o fim de tudo aquilo de quando chegava ao final. De repente, a sensação de que o meu estômago estava a estorricar-se e a contorcer-se por dentro, fez-se ouvir.

"Lembra-te de que estás sozinha…odeia-te, pelo que me fizeste"

Desatei a chorar, a pedir perdão. Começava a sentir o sangue a escorrer pelas minhas vestes, a encharcá-las, que até à altura eram brancas. E quando voltei a olhar, as asas atrás, aquelas que estavam nas minhas costas, também estavam ensanguentadas. Cai no suposto chão invísivel, a contorcer-me toda gritando para que aquilo parasse. Não era a segunda, nem a terceira vez que aquilo acontecia. Parecia que estava no inferno.

"Já te lembras?", perguntou a voz na minha cabeça. Estava furiosa.

"Não, senhor", respondi de sufoco e lágrimas corridas. "Por favor, perdoe-me, não sei o que fazer…"

"Não tens emenda, Rhea. Se não fosse eu, estavas morta…se não tivesse tido piedade, terias morrido também…e é assim que agradeces ao teu mestre? Saindo da mansão?"

Flash. A neve. O escuro. O frio.

"Vais fugir outra vez?", a primeira voz voltava a fazer-se ouvir.

A voz ecoava na minha cabeça.

As lágrimas continuavam a sair. Tapei os ouvidos tentando acalmar-me, aquela voz, tentava de certa forma chegar-me, mas eu não o podia deixar, era fiel ao mestre.

"Arrependeste-te? Abriste a tua mente?"

"Sim mestre Drake", respondi, com a respiração a começar a ser controlada.

"Muito bem, espero que não te esqueças de novo. O castigo acabou".

Abri os olhos depressa. Onde estava?

Olhei à minha volta, vi o meu quarto: vazio, escuro. Uma janela apenas e estava aberta. Estava a trovejar e a chover, mas de certa maneira aquilo fazia-me sentir bem, sentir em casa.

Devo a minha vida ao mestre Drake, que me salvou de uma criatura poderosa de cabelos vermelhos fogo, que matou a minha família, numa noite de inverno. E estava sozinha prestes a emergir num abismo sem fim, quando ele me trouxe de volta à vida, mas, segundo ele, só tenho dado problemas. Como não me sei comportar como uma adolescente normal, recebo punições quase todos os dias por fazer aquilo que o meu mestre não gosta. Mas acabo sempre por esquecer porque é que faço algo que não o agrada, desde que vou para a sala branca sem fim.

Sentia-me transpirada, mas a respiração já tinha acalmado. Meti a mão na zona do peito onde sentia o coração, e senti uns fios no peito. Puxei a mão mais para cima e estava a segurar o colar que me identificava. Ele tinha-me dado o colar desde que me lembro que vivia com ele. O colar era de ouro, tinha cravado pedras preciosas e mesmo ao centro reluziam fios de ouro, a caírem até ao meu peito mesmo. Não o tirava, mesmo fazendo-me confusão.

"Nunca pensei que teria de voltar a esta apologia", pensei, recompôndo-me. Voltei a deitar-me na minha cama, não me lembrava de a ver assim tão grande. Os cortinados já estavam puxados, cobrindo a minha cama quadrada, de forma a protegerem-me de algo. Puchei os meus longos cabelos negros para trás. Apesar de encaracolados, eles estavam colados no corpo.

"Porquê?", tentava eu adormecer "Porquê que o mestre me protege tanto? Sinto-me sozinha…não percebo, porque é que continuo assim a sentir-me desta maneira, sinto-me ingrata para com o mestre Drake, ele deu-me a vida, acolheu-me, sempre me tratou bem, mas eu não consigo retribuir-lhe algo e só dou problemas…desistir? Não! O mestre ficaria tão desiludido comigo! Devo-lhe pelo menos a minha vida! Mas porquê estes sentimentos de dúvida?"

Ele entrara no meu quarto sem fazer um único ruído, estava mesmo ali à minha beira, perto de mim.

"Mestre Drake!", suspirei eu, assustada.

"Escusas de te assustares. Vim aqui para te adormecer…"

Fechou-me os olhos calmamente com as suas mãos pálidas e bonitas. Realmente não me lembrava de vê-lo assim tão perto. Estava perto de mais, o que me deixava tonta, a sua presença. A eterna juventude. Os cabelos negros como os meus, colados à sua preciosa cara, até à testa, meios ondulados. Aqueles olhos cor de avelã, aquelas mãos suaves e compridas, aquelas unhas arranjadas a brilharem ao reflexo do espelho que tinha na minha pequena cómoda. Aquele tentador pescoço, aquela pele suave, os seus dentes brancos, a sua respiração sobre a minha cara, arrepiava-me. Aquele corpo era desejado por muitas das raparigas que eu via da minha janela, mas por muito que elas o quissessem, ele nunca quis saber delas, eu era a única que vivia na mansão com ele.

Lembro-me, vagamente, de quando isto acontecia, ele vinha ter comigo, quase a pedido de desculpa pelo meu castigo e adormecia-me. De manhã, era um dia normal como os outros.

A última coisa de que me lembrava naquele momento, era a minha respiração a debater-se e a misturar-se com a dele e um simples "bzzzzzzzzzzz".

"Alguma vez já te sentiste perdida?", a voz que não sabia de quem era, acordara-me sobressaltada. Outra vez um sonho sem significado.

"Já estás acordada?", aquele olhar não enganava ninguém, muito menos aquele sorriso.

"Mestre Drake!", levantei-me à pressa, fazendo-lhe uma vénia. Os meus cabelos já chegavam à zona das ancas. Estavam bem compridos.

Sempre tinha tido uma admiração por ele, um sentimento esquisito que nem eu podia dizer o que era.

"Ohhhhhhh", praguejei, enquanto caia, sem saber a razão.

"Chhhhh, pequenina", sorriu-me ele, amparando-me a queda com facilidade. "Parece-me que exagerei demasiado contigo...outra vez, não me controlo mesmo, tiras-me do sério Rhea.

Acordei, e estava no banho, rodeada de camélias e espuma. A água ainda estava quente. A porta abriu-se e ele entrou, sorridente como sempre. Não era habitual. Assustei-me e mergulhei a cabeça deixando transparecer os meus olhos negros.

"Não te preocupes", sorriu "venho dizer-te que hoje deves ficar sozinha em casa, eu vou ter de sair. Volto de madrugada. Jantas sem mim.", terminou, virando costas e fechando a porta do quarto de banho. "Vê lá, não faças coisas que não deves Rhea! Ah, e tens o teu pássaro na gaiola…", disse ainda já depois de ter fechado a porta.

"Sair? O mestre Drake? A estas horas? Que se passará?", pensava, enquanto trocava a minha camisola branca de vestir, que me dava até aos joelhos.

Olhei pela janela e assustei-me, já era pôr-do-sol. Estivera adormecida aquele tempo todo? Deambulei pela enorme mansão e, como sempre, os meus pensamentos divagavam também. Que idade tinha? Já nem eu sabia. Tinha sido encontrada por ele, pequenina. O meu salvador, o meu mestre. Mas ele também tinha um passado doloroso. Lembro-me de olhar várias vezes para as raparigas que estavam fora da mansão, muito bem vestidas e elegantes a gritarem e a acenarem para ele…cheias de expressões. Aquilo era tudo muito estranho para mim. O meu mestre detestava aquilo, e eu própria aprendi a controlá-las. Emoções…sentimentos…a última vez que tivera tido uma emoção forte, fora no desaparecimento da minha família. Depois disso, a minha mente fechou-se, vivo agora numa mansão enorme, sozinha com o mestre Drake. Claro que os criados ainda me fazem companhia, mas…sinto que devia passar mais tempo com alguém da minha idade.

"Mas, que é isto?", pensava eu, "estes pensamentos egoístas outra vez? O mestre Drake é que deve estar a sentir-se sozinho e eu é que trago problemas…"

Mas por outro lado, havia algo dentro de mim que me fazia desconfiar das atitudes do mestre, da sua maneira de ser, de um segredo que talvez, ele possuísse. Algo que, provavelmente me levava a cometer o que não devia, para ficar quase todos os dias de castigo e perder a memória, porque, recordo-me apenas de alguns pormenores, mas de tudo, não. A vontade de sair da mansão era tanta. Perguntava-me se já não tentara isso. Perguntara-me o que já tinha feito até àquele momento para ainda não saber de nada, nem ter saído de lá….AAHHHHHHHH mas a vontade era tanta…

Espreitei lá para fora. Não tardava para que o sol se pusesse. O meu olhar procurava-o, mas ele já não estava ali, desaparecera. O meu corvo contorcia-se todo na gaiola. Estava muito agitado.

"O que se passa também contigo?", perguntei, abrindo a gaiola, deixando-o sair. Este, empoleirou-se logo no meu ombro. As garras dele já não me magoavam. Habituara-me às feridas que ele me tinha feito. Era um animal. "Tens fome?", estava à procura dos biscoitos que tinha guardado para ele. "Toma, come. Eu não quero", sorri. "Sabes para onde foi o mestre Drake?"

O pássaro não se movia. Comia descansadamente os biscoitos que agora estavam nas patitas dele. Suspirei. Já estava a falar com um pássaro.

"Não faz mal, é a minha companhia, enquanto o mestre Drake está fora", pensava enquanto fazia festas nas penugens negras como o meu cabelo.

Foi então que voltei a sentir aquela dor – aquela dor constante que me perseguia desde que tinha sido salva da penumbra por ele. A dor chegava à cabeça, mas não vinha dai. Vinha do meu pescoço. Levei a mão ao pescoço, à zona do colar, cheia de dores e quando reparei, o cheiro a sangue enjoava-me. Olhei assustada para aquilo que tinha na minha mão direita. SANGUE. De onde vinha? Doía-me tudo: a barriga, a cabeça, os músculos, o corpo e para além do mais, já tinha sono. Andava muito mal, mas nunca sabia porquê. Deixei-me cair no chão, renegando-me a mim própria, começando a chorar. Se dizia que não tinha sentimentos, então sentia-me enganada. O corvo desatou a dar-me bicadas, na zona ensanguentada. Aquilo doía, mas tanto! Queria desaparecer. Tive de o afastar à força, mas ele vinha. Queria gritar, mas a voz já me começava a falhar.

"Que momento cliché", pensava eu, rindo-me de mim própria, da minha desgraça, da podridão que era, deixando-me fechar os olhos esperando por alguém, "por quem espero afinal? Porque é que me está a acontecer isto?".

Os meus olhos iam fechando aos poucos, a minha respiração começava a amenizar, e já começava a ver tudo desfocado. Lutava para me manter acordada, mas isso era tão difícil, que só me apetecia dormir.

"Drake", pensava eu, "o colar está a ficar sujo, o meu mestre vai ficar chateado comigo…".

"Vais desistir?", voltava aquela voz a perguntar.

"Quem és tu? E o que me queres? Porque me assustas assim tanto?"

"Vais mesmo desistir?", continuou quase como se não tivesse ouvido o que dissera.

"Não quero...mas sinto que não consigo…"

Não sei quanto tempo tinha estado ali a lutar, mas sabia que a razão de estar acordada era mesmo pelo meu mestre. Lembro-me, por vagos momentos – e não estava a sonhar – de ouvir a porta a bater com extrema força e ver 3 dos criados ali a enxotarem o corvo, e a tentarem chamar-me. Eu ainda os ouvia, mas como me sentia a desmaiar, já não tinha forças para falar.

"Vais desistir?"

A voz ecoou, mas depois deixei de a ouvir. Senti que já não valia a pena, e fechei os olhos.

"Ela tem estado assim desde quando?"

"Nós encontrámo-la meia inconsciente e já no chão, quando a íamos chamar para jantar, senhor, mas ela não respondeu, então entrei e vi-a e ao corvo, a ser sugada pelo animal, pobre Rhea…"

"E o que é que fizeram?", a primeira voz parecia enfurecida.

"Enxotamo-lo, claro, e guardámo-lo nas masmorras, como pediu depois, mas se o senhor não tivesse chegado a tempo e curado a menina Rhea, não sabíamos o que fazer…"

Ouviu-se um suspiro forte.

"Está mesmo a começar com o processo...", pensou Drake para si. "Ela só estava ferida no pescoço?", perguntou de seguida.

"Foi o único sítio, mas o seu corvo, feriu-a ainda mais…"

"Idiota. Mete-se sempre em problemas quando eu não estou. O que é que vou fazer com ela?"

As vozes pareciam ir e vir. Não sabia distinguir, mas eram umas 7 à minha volta. Parecia que estava a ganhar a consciência de novo.

"Como ela ficou com o pescoço…"

"Se não o tivesse atiçado, talvez o corvo não a tivesse atacado…"

"Cala-te, ninguém te deu opinião"

Senti um nó no estômago, o cheiro a sangue ainda batia no meu nariz. "Se não tivesse atiçado? Que sabiam eles daquilo?" Queria levantar os olhos e berrar-lhes, queria tanto mesmo. Mas sabia que o mestre descobrira-me, porque se calara logo.

"Bem, vou levá-la para o quarto, mantenham o corvo bem longe dela.", terminou confiante, pegando em mim ao colo. "Estão dispensados por hoje, amanhã conversamos."

Não sei onde estávamos, mas não me atrevia a abrir os olhos. Tinha vontade, lá isso tinha.

"O que é que eu fiz?", lá perguntei com jeitinho, quando senti que tínhamos chegado ao meu quarto.

"O teu colar, ficou sujo…o que é que andaste a fazer desta vez?", perguntou-me ele. Notei algo de estranho, de diferente na sua voz.

Abri os olhos, não tinha luz, mas doeram-me os olhos.

"Desculpe-me", rebaixei-os, assustada e envergonhada ao mesmo tempo.

"Tch", suspirou ele, "realmente dás-me uma carga de trabalho…"

"Mestre?"

"Huh?"

"Veio de propósito a casa…por minha causa?"

"Mas é claro que sim, não pude sair e ficar descansado, não…"

Sentia-me enojada comigo mesma. Só sabia preocupar o meu mestre. Entretanto, ele pousou-me na cama, cobrindo-me. Eu fechei os olhos e tentei manter uma pose calma. Não o via, mas já estava a senti-lo a olhar para mim, calmo e serenamente. O que era aquilo? A sua respiração, muito ofegante a controlar-se para que não batesse muito em mim, sem saber porquê. Senti uma mão dele a tocar-me no pescoço, ou melhor, no meu colar que quase o tapava todo, e arrepiou-me. Um impulso deu-me no estômago e estremeci.

"Desculpe-me", disse outra vez, sem saber o que dizer.

Mas não obtive resposta.

Abri os olhos – de repente já não estava ali. A porta batera. Olhei de relance para lá. Mas já não estava ninguém, estava sozinha. A minha mente andava à roda, ainda me sentia tonta, ainda para mais com o hálito fresco dele que me deixava estranha. Olhei também para a minha veste branca – já não era a mesma que tinha sangue. Tinha sido mudada.

"O que me levas a fazer…", do outro lado da porta estava Drake, encostado, agarrando a cabeça, tentando recompor-se da tentação a que esperava controlar-se cada vez mais.

"O que é que eu tenho? O que é que se passa com o mestre? Anda a agir estranhamente…".

Pus a mão no colar, mas não sentia nada.

"Como é que tinha sangrado? E porquê no pescoço? Não me lembrava de ter batido ou arranhado com ele em algum sítio, aliás eu mal corria ou me mexia pela mansão…"

Sabia que pensamentos destes não me levavam a algum lado, por isso deixei de me preocupar.

"Amanhã, enquanto ele estiver a dormir irei pesquisar.", pensei. "O provável é que ele me descubra de novo…"

Fechei os olhos e mergulhei num sono profundo. Aquele pesadelo outra vez. Não podia ser, eu estava ali sozinha, os olhos a perseguirem-me, as bocas a rirem-se maleficamente, os passos a aumentarem. A minha cabeça estava prestes a arrebentar.

Aí, avistei de novo: a minha família, toda ela a ser engolida, um a um, por um abominável monstro de cabelos que pareciam umas labaredas de fogo e que me deixava terrivelmente assustada. A minha mãe era a primeira a tentar defender-me e à outra criança que estava ali à minha beira. Via sangue por todo o lado. E mais uma vez, via-me ali a gritar por ajuda, a ver repetidamente o mesmo sonho, vezes sem conta sabendo que nunca ia mudar e que eles estavam a ser mortos por aquela besta. E depois vi o mestre. Com o seu sorriso pálido, a mesma cor que aquela besta. Mas o meu mestre salvava-me da sombra, deixando-os de novo à mercê do monstro.

"Por favor, volte para trás!", pedia que nem uma louca. "Eu sei que todas as noites sucede o mesmo e que eles estão mortos, mas eu preciso de ver a minha família uma última vez…eu não ultrapassei o medo! Por favor mestre Drake!", gritava, esperneando-me, tentando libertar-me dos braços fortes e frios dele.

"Tu agora és minha", dizia-me ele com uma convicção que me arrepiava. "Viverás, e servir-me-ás até à tua morte, lembrando-te que foste salva por mim. Serás a minha discípula. Não te esquecerás disto".

E dito aquilo, voltei a adormecer.

No dia seguinte, estava a ser apresentada à minha nova casa – família, se podia assim dizer. Os 30 criados, mais os 20 cozinheiros e os 25 mordomos. E o meu mestre. O dono da mansão de 4 pisos. E eu – a única rapariga de 4 anos que ali existia. O ambiente era muito assustador e muito vazio. Quando me apresentei, recebi um presente do mestre Drake – o colar de ouro e pedras preciosas. Disse que era um especial presente de boas-vindas, para marcar e para nunca mais esquecer o que e quem eu era. Naquela altura sentia-me desprezada, renegada. E as roupas que me davam, eram tão simples, tão assustadoras à mesma altura. Aprendi com o tempo a comportar-me, a respeitar as regras, a controlar as emoções. Os pensamentos eram feitos para mim, e quando fazia alguma pergunta inapropriada, era punida. Custou a habituar-me, mas depois fora fácil. Aprendi a ler latim com o meu mestre, aprendi a comer e desenhar, a domesticar, e aprendi a controlar-me. Não precisava de escola nenhuma. O mestre Drake era o meu professor. Podia ser a escrava dele, mas devia-lhe a vida, por isso é que o respeitava muito e não me importava de fazer nada por ele, fosse o que fosse.

Um barulho horripilante acordara-me daquele pesadelo. Senti um calafrio percorrer-me a espinha. Abri os olhos, já não estava a sonhar. Mais uma vez estava transpirada.

"Teria ouvido um grito?", pensei, levantando-me num ápice. "Teria sido o mestre?"

Sai da cama, e fui espreitar à janela. Vi dois vultos a desaparecerem misteriosamente do nada. Fiquei assustada, o que seria? Tinha de avisar o mestre e então dirigi-me à porta, apressada. As velas estendidas por todo o corredor gigante estavam ainda acesas, pelo que não tive medo e segui em frente. O meu quarto era numa ponta, o do mestre Drake era noutra.

Assim que começava a chegar, começava a ouvir uns murmúrios, e vozes abafadas. Avistei que o quarto dele estava com luz. Parei mesmo em frente à porta dele. Perguntava-me se seria castigada por estar a escutar ali à porta, ou se era pecado estar acordada àquela hora. Algo se passava e eu estava assustada.

O meu pescoço ardia e eu pus a mão suada na zona do colar.

Não estava a perceber o que se estava a passar, mas começava a ter demasiado medo para bater à porta e perguntar ao mestre o que passava. Ia abrir a porta, pelo que me deixei estar, ao ouvir gemidos de dor, ao que estremeci. Abri de vagar a porta e espreitava pela pequena fenda, pois não tinha coragem de abri-la toda.

As luzes do quarto estavam acesas, mas mal dava para ver quem eram as duas figuras na cama, quando um grito grande fez-se ouvir e vários esguichos de sangue saíam para o chão, seguido de um outro grito maior e depois, o silêncio. Aquilo marcara-me, horrorizara-me, assustara-me. Conseguia ver, finalmente, as duas figuras que se mexiam na cama, gemendo e que outrora se movimentavam em uníssono: uma delas era uma das raparigas que vinha ao portão da mansão gritar pelo meu mestre; a outra silhueta, era mesmo ele. Nem dava para acreditar. Num momento tudo passava-me pela cabeça: ela tinha sido raptada, violada, ou até mesmo assassinada?

Não tive tempo, o meu coração batia descontroladamente e sentia qualquer coisa de estranho nele. De novo, o meu pescoço ardia-me e eu sentia que ia vomitar à conta do cheiro a sangue.

"Isto é um pesadelo, isto é um pesadelo, só pode", pensava, enquanto corria o mais depressa que podia, sem tentar fazer barulho.

"Olha bem, Rhea", falava Drake para si. "Olha bem para quilo que sou, para aquilo que tu és. Foste tu que me deixaste assim…"

Depressa cheguei ao meu quarto e fechei a porta. Era como se ninguém tivesse visto, não fizera barulho, não me tinha comportado mal, só tinha visto algo horroroso e petrificante para mim, não sabia bem o que tirar dali. Sentia-me tão enjoada que tive de pôr a mão a tapar a boca e o nariz e caminhei, tonta e lentamente para a cama. Tropecei e cai, mas não havia problema. Apesar de estar fraca, consegui levantar-me.

"O mestre Drake? Não, não pode, ele não o fazia…", pensava, enquanto me deitava com lágrimas. Eu sabia que ele fazia com que as raparigas mais ou menos da minha idade, ficassem malucas em relação a ele, mas ele não seria mau o suficiente para as maltratar, afinal de contas tinha-me salvo e tomado conta de mim! E, apesar de não saber a idade do mestre, ele era um jovem adulto, e apesar da beleza, era sempre reservado em relação a isso. O que tinha visto afinal?

"É apenas uma ilusão, Rhea, tu estás com febre por causa do pescoço, por isso estás a delirar, não viste mesmo nada…", pensava, tentando adormecer.

Mas ainda que já fosse madrugada e apesar de querer esquecer, sabia que os pesadelos não tinham ficado por ali.


End file.
